digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:124.170.43.107
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the DigiDestined page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 11:16, November 5, 2009 Sovereigns #No speculation #Don't delete sourced material. The "treated as gods" and "Azulongmon doesn't help people" is straight from his official bio. 01:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The fact that you're making up material and placing it within a section that is sourced; thus, you are presenting it as sourced material. That is absolutely un-kosher. ::Then you have the fact that you've provided no sources. This wiki absolutely forbids speculation. If you can add a source, it can be worked in. Otherwise, it stays out. 14:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *"their power and authority is only exceeded by that of the Master/Host Computers aka ENIAC" ::This is a somewhat reasonable claim, fine. But the bios for the Sovereigns specifically say that they are considered the gods of their Digital World, and the promotion for Huanglongmon specifically stated that it was god, period. So you're going to need some evidence to back this up, which you try to do: *"In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, it is stated that ENIAC and Antansaoff created the Digital Worlds of both the Adventure and Tamer continuities." ::True *"(and possibly others e.g. V-Tamer Adventure 01 but the others (official continuties) seem likely created by Yggdrasil)." ::This is absolutely speculation. *"This gives them power and authority greater than that of the Harmonious Ones." ::This doesn't even follow from the actual source. It is entirely your own speculation and is not only contradictory to the sourced bios (which state the Sovereigns as the highest authorities), but also contradictory to common sense, e.g.: normal humans created both the original Digimon, and these computers, but are in no way more powerful than the Sovereigns. I explained this several times ("Henry's dad created Digimon, does that make him more powerful than any Digimon?", and the above on your page), and other editors reverted you as well. Instead of listening to our rebuttals or the clear consensus, you hyperventilated and kept splashing your claims on the page in rudimentary English. Never, ever do that again. This wiki very strongly forbids such speculation and OR when dealing with the actual official bios (story synopses are slightly more relaxed), and no such claims as yours will go up unless you can find an actual quote, from the games (which are Japanese, by the way), saying "ENIAC is the most powerful being in the Digital World", or something to that effect. Then, because you already know that consensus is against how you wrote that section, you will discuss it on the talk page, and we can together figure out a way to add the information professionally. 00:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Please see the talk page for my revert reasonings. Lanate (talk) 00:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) V-Tamer Lanate and I cannot find a source for your nickname claims, and I've read the manga in both English and Japanese. Please provide a page number to prove that these nicknames are used before readding those claims. 04:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC)